Dreamwalker
by Perilbutterfly
Summary: Dreamwalkers are humans that are capable of walking through different worlds with their minds. Among his cousins, Takaba’s dreamwalking ability is the strongest and many envy him. He was pushed off a cliff one day and instead of drowning, Takaba finds himself physically in another world. There, he meets a mysterious man who said he would protect him from those who covet his power.


**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything here, except the writing. No profit is intended except the sheer joy I get out of constructing this story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

When he wakes up, the first thing that returned to him was his sight. Upon seeing The Gates, Takaba let out a soft gasp, indicating his surprise. He remembers he had drowned after being pushed off a cliff by his cousin, An Gin. Instead of being in the water, he's currently floating mid-air. The Gates, like the name suggests, is the entrance to many other worlds. Dreamwalkers has their own version of The Gates and Takaba's versions happen to be a world of sunless blue skies.

There are uncountable amount of land pieces and debris floating in absolute stillness and on each piece of floating land is a stone arch gate. The stone arch gate act as a mirror-of-sort, each reflecting different worlds.

Takaba fly towards a gate and gently land in front of it. He stare at the world reflected inside—a world of lush green forestry. As if it's calling out to him, Takaba feel the urge to reach out and that's what he did. As soon as Takaba touch the reflection, his hand slides in easily, creating gentle ripples on the surface. It feels like his hand is in a bowl of jelly. It's a very weird feeling. Then Takaba felt a gentle tug on his hand. Before he can express his surprise, he is pull in by a mysterious force, completely disappearing from The Gates.

In a state of shock, Takaba has not notice he landed on the ground of a foreign land. He sit there blankly until he smell the smell of pine and earth around him. Takaba nearly gape like a fish out of water when he comes back to his senses. Shock can't even begin to describe what he's feeling and seeing anymore. He looked up and the trees were skyscraper tall. Rays of mellow sunlight filtered through the verdurous canopy, penetrating through the leaves and casting an unearthly green-gold luminescence over the ground. He's dreaming, right? Because this can only be possible in a dream. From what he knows, Dreamwalkers are only capable of walking through different worlds with their minds. While in the state of dreaming, Dreamwalkers could see into other worlds—this is dreamwalking. However, to _physically _enter another world is unheard of! Takaba take in a deep breath and exhale to calm his mind. This is not the time to panic about what's possible and what isn't because whether he likes it or not Takaba is now proof of what's possible. Upon closer inspection, he notice that this is the world of forestry he saw in the reflection of the stone arch gate before something pull him in.

He observes his surroundings with vigilance and only let go of the uneasiness he felt when he confirm it's a typical forest you can find anywhere. Most of the worlds Takaba dreamwalk into, almost all of it are without civilizations. It's really unpleasant. He slowly wander down a path, occasionally crunching twigs underneath his feet. After walking for about an hour, the heat is causing him to become slightly dizzy. Takaba steady himself by holding onto a tree and rest for a little bit before he continue to walk again. To his delight, there's a lake a few meters ahead. He runs towards it like a child running towards an ice cream truck. Takaba scoop a few handfuls of water and drink it like his life depends on it. After he drink his fill, Takaba let out a sigh of satisfaction. Now that he looks at it again, the lake is a magnificent sight. Despite being a brilliant teal color, the lake is so transparent that it gives an illusion of being shallow. In the sunlight, the water glisten like the way diamonds would in the light.

_I'm really in another world_, Takaba mused. Though he's only been here for an hour, he wrap his head around it very easily. Takaba's motto in life: It's better to adapt rather than denying the possibility. That's how he survive living on Earth until over an hour ago. He was ten when the An clan discover his power and insists on adopting him. Because his power is stronger than people of his generations, the clan made him the successor. He never want anything from other people, but he never deny it either when it's given to him. Maybe that habit of his is what drove his cousin, An Gin, to push him off a cliff. Even then, he couldn't stay angry because if he were An Gin he would've done the same. At this point, Takaba already considered staying in this world. Takaba is so deep in thought he didn't notice a pair of round eyes staring at him from underneath the lake. It's only when the pair of eyes blink did he shriek in surprise and scurry a few feet away from the lake.

The surface of the lake begins to swell and doll-sized, dainty creature emerges. The creature has the body of a human with patches of scales all over. The scales glistens in the sunlight. It has sharp-pointed ears and two pairs of transparent wings on its back, flapping like that of a bee's. The creature has white flowing hair and its entire body is enveloped in a soft, glowing light. The creature fly towards Takaba. Upon closer inspection, it didn't look to be male or female. It's more on the androgynous side. The two exchange looks of curiosity. The creature fly a 360° around Takaba, trying to observe him from all angles. Feeling that the creature is not dangerous, he slowly reach a hand towards it. The creature simply fly towards his hand and sit on his palm. Takaba bring the creature close to his face to observe.

"What are you?" Takaba find himself asking rather absentmindedly. Though he ask, he doesn't expect a reply so he is rather surprise to hear a dainty voice said, "_I am a Fae."_

Takaba thought he might be hearing things so he ask again. "Are you speaking telepathically?"

"_Yes."_ The Fae's dainty voice echoes in his head.

"What's a Fae?" He asks. Maybe a Fae is this world's version of fairies.

"_We are creatures that inhabit the Fae Lake. We Faes doesn't often appear before humans carelessly as we are unable to defend ourselves outside the lake, but we are curious about you." _

Takaba point at himself. He's pretty sure he has not done anything to attract a Fae's attention. "About me? Why?"

The Fae nods. "_The water from the lake is poisonous to humans, but you are the only exception."_

Takaba doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I don't know either," he said. "Maybe it's because I'm not from this world?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"I came from another world call Earth."

The Fae looks at the human before him with a complex expression—a mixture of uncertainty and surprise. Once again, the Fae's dainty voice echoes in his head. "_You're a Dreamwalker."_

Takaba's eyes widen. "How did you know?"

"_I heard about Dreamwalkers from people of the Fang clan who often pass by the lake. Since you are not from this world, you probably do not know, but humans in this world can cultivate." _The Fae must've notice his confused expression so it patiently explain itself. "_Special kind of humans. Some humans are mages while others are practitioners. Members of the Fang clan are high level mages and practitioners."_

"The Fang clan?" Takaba's ears perk up. If there are humans here, special or not, maybe they can answer his unanswered questions if they know about Dreamwalkers. However, the Fae's response thwart that plan altogether. "_This part of Mount Fang'an is the Fang clan's territory. They are self-serving people, neither kind nor pleasant to be around. Since you are in their territory, there is no way you can avoid them. But you should be careful, especially because you're a Dreamwalker. I heard they have been searching for Dreamwalkers across the realm. The reason is not known, but it cannot be pleasant either. If they know of your powers, they will do whatever it takes to have their hands on that power."_

Takaba feels speechless. What can he say in this situation? It feels like lately, people either hate him or covet him (for his powers) to a dangerous degree. He's only been here for a few hours and he's already been told he's in danger. He really wants to cry but no tears are coming out. However, the Fae's next sentence light a little bit of hope in his heart. "_But_ _I know someone who can help you."_

Though hopeful, Takaba is no idiot. "But it's not for free, isn't?"

The Fae nods. "_I do not know his circumstances, but it seems he needs your power. He is willing to protect you if you are willing to help him."_

"Who is he?"

"_He—."_ Before the Fae can answer, they hear brisk footsteps that belong to many coming towards their direction. Startled, the Fae fly into the water, but not before giving him a warning. "_People from the Fang clan must have noticed an intruder on their land. Go with them if you must, but you should not reveal your identity or the fact that you drink water from the Fae Lake."_

As soon as the Fae's voice fades, the brisk footsteps stop just a few meters behind him. Takaba turns around, only to be met with glares from men wearing black-red robes. Each has swords hanging on their hips along with authoritative and condescending mannerism.

(A/N: Robe as in traditional Chinese robes. The setting for this fanfiction is inspired by the theme: Ancient China.)

One man in front whom Takaba assume to be the leader stare down at him like he would at an ant. With gravelly voice, the man asks, "You. Who are you?"

* * *

The group of men walks in a brisk manner. They drag a young man along, uncaring for how he is faring. They tied the young man's hands using a thick rope. One man holds onto that rope and pulls the youth along as if he's a mere rag doll. Takaba simply rolls his eyes. _Being a little more gentle wouldn't kill them_, Takaba mused. He can see that his wrists are turning red from being pulled too hard, but he isn't thick-skinned enough to ask them to stop. After the group exit the dense forest, they walk along a dirt road.

After a while later, a large entrance comes into sight. Guards, in the same black-red robes, stand to the side as they allow the group of men in. The guards nod in acknowledgment at the leader and didn't bother to give Takaba a glance. Takaba snorted on the inside. Only if they knew that he is what they're looking for. On top of the entrance is a large wooden plaque and written in beautiful brushstrokes, the plaque says Fang Manor.

(A/N: The Ancient Chinese architecture is hard to describe and I am not good with describing things so imagine it.)

Takaba is weeping on the inside. They take him to a set of stone staircase that leads underground. While one man unties the rope around his wrist, the other open the wooden door of the prison and push Takaba inside. The door lock with a loud click. The men leave and only when Takaba can't hear their footsteps anymore did he relax a little. He observes the prison that he'll stay in for Gods-knows-how-long. It's small, dark and murky. Takaba finds a corner to sit in and when the wall made of cold stone touch his back, he shivers. Takaba hugs himself and rubs his palms against his arms to keep warm.

Takaba thought back to what the Fae said. He's really curious about this person the Fae mentions and wonders what he is like. Hopefully, he's a kind person.

Having been dragged around all day, Takaba begins to feel the fatigue coming down on him all at once. He couldn't stop his eye from closing.

* * *

Only when the people of the Fang clan disappears with the youth in tow did the Fae surface once again. It looks at the direction of the youth for a few moments before it turns around and flies the opposite direction. The Fae fly past a gigantic tree whose leaves glow blue. Hundred of meters ahead is a cave. The Fae enter, the light it naturally gives off illuminates the dark cave a little.

Deep inside the cave rest a terrifying beast. The beast's true form is unknown, but the beast's large body is the size of a horse, covered in thick black fur. The beast notices a familiar presence and opens his eyes, revealing a pair of penetrating golden color eyes.

"_My lord, you're awake."_ The Fae greets, his tone full of respect.

The beast closes his eyes again. "I assume you didn't disturb my rest for a chat."

"_I dare not." _The Fae said. It knows better than to keep the beast waiting. "_My lord, do you remember what you told me one thousand years ago?"_

"I do." One thousand years prior, the beast told the Fae to keep an eye for any phenomenon in this forest before he goes into a slumber. He then rested in this cave for a thousand years and didn't wake up until today.

"_My lord, a Dreamwalker has appeared."_

The beast opens his golden eyes, intrigued. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes, my lord. I've interacted with him myself."_

"Where is he?"

The Fae hesitates a little before it softly says, "_The Fang clan's people took him." _

The beast glance at the Fae before saying, "Keep an eye on the Dreamwalker and make sure no harm comes to him." Though his voice comes off as nonchalant, the Fae knows better. Especially the way the beast's eyes penetrate the Fae's very being as if warning him that another failure is not an option.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
